


i'd walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

by yuto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, Face-Fucking, Face-Riding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really friends with benefits, Sneaking Around, it's complicated - Freeform, jaehyun's whipped, not really no strings attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto/pseuds/yuto
Summary: In which Jaehyun finds solace in Taeyong’s feathery light touches and the warmth of his mouth igniting every inch of his skin after a particularly long day.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	i'd walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

Jaehyun carefully pads down the desolate hallway, the sound of his footsteps slightly muffled by the thick layer of carpet blanketing the floor. It's a little past one in the morning and Jaehyun watches his every movement, not wanting to shatter the stilling silence surrounding him. There's a subtle ache he feels whenever he works the muscles of his arms and thighs when he moves, letting out the faintest groan of discomfort at the feeling.  
  
He’s a couple of feet away from the room at the end of the hall, his body craving a long, warm bath to soothe his aching muscles, when a set of slender fingers enclose around his wrist and tug him into the confines of his bedroom before he can reach his destination. Jaehyun lets out a tiny yelp of surprise, finding himself suddenly pressed up against the wooden surface of his bedroom door. A second later, he feels a trail of hot kisses being placed along the column of his neck.  
  
Jaehyun’s body instantly relaxes when he picks up the light vanilla scent he has grown accustomed to.

“Missed you.” Jaehyun hears the words of endearment loud and clear despite them being whispered against the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder as Taeyong traces the taut muscles that lie there with his lips.

“Missed you too, Yong.” Jaehyun gently grasps Taeyong’s face, lifting it until they’re gazing at each other. Both pairs of eyes are glazed over and soften at the sudden intimate act. Jaehyun breaks eye contact first, crimson settling heavy on his cheeks.

Taeyong places the lightest kiss on the rosy shade of skin, amused at the younger’s reaction. Taeyong drags his lips to the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth, the latter slightly turning his head and slotting their mouths together. They both let out a pair of identical sighs of relief at the desperately craved contact.

Taeyong pulls away for a brief second to pull Jaehyun’s shirt over his head before seeking out the warmth of Jaehyun’s mouth against his. Taeyong allows his hands to roam over the expanse of Jaehyun’s body. Nimble fingers lightly ghosting over Jaehyun's arms, across the sturdy surface of his chest, before settling against the row of tight muscles resting on his abdomen. Taeyong traces random patterns into the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Jaehyun groans against Taeyong’s lips as he pulls him even closer against his body, kissing Taeyong with a newfound fervor.

“I didn’t get to see you at all today.” A dopey grin plasters itself on Jaehyun’s face as he kisses the tiny pout Taeyong shoots him.

“Sorry, training ran a little longer than expected.” Jaehyun apologizes, guilt settling in his gut but also a sense of immense satisfaction at the thought of Taeyong missing him the whole day.

“I need to have a talk with whoever’s in charge of your training.” Taeyong lightly teases, hands coming down to fumble with the waistband of Jaehyun’s sweatpants.

Taeyong drops down to his knees, swatting away Jaehyun’s hands when the younger moves to pull him back up to his feet.

“Can you stop and let me do what I want—oh my god, Jae, did you get these today?” Taeyong questions, tone laced with worry as his eyes roam over the faint splotches of blue and violet littered across Jaehyun’s abdomen.

“Y-yeah, we did some combat training. It’s not as bad it looks. It aches a little but with some ice it should be fine.” Jaehyun tries to reassure Taeyong, already well aware of how Taeyong tends to fret over the littlest injuries or bruises that Jaehyun procures.

Before Jaehyun can even process it, Taeyong swiftly gets up from his position on the floor and quietly slips out of Jaehyun’s bedroom. He returns less than a minute later, a familiar white tub in the palm of his hands.

“Sit.” Taeyong orders while gently shoving Jaehyun towards his bed, body bouncing softly when he plops down on the mattress.

Jaehyun jolts when Taeyong runs the pads of his fingers over his stomach, lightly rubbing the cream into tender skin. Jaehyun bites back a groan at the feeling, the pressure slightly painful but Taeyong’s gentle hands greatly contrasting with the pain, causing a steady flow of arousal coursing through his veins. He almost whines when Taeyong retracts his hands once Jaehyun’s marred skin is thoroughly coated in cream.

Taeyong settles himself in Jaehyun’s lap, mindful of the fresh bruises, and winds his hands behind Jaehyun’s head while playing with the tiny hairs on his nape.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun shows his gratitude in the form of tiny kisses against Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong grasps Jaehyun’s hair, slightly tugging when the younger bites down on a particularly sensitive area.

“You can’t leave a mark there.” Taeyong breathily sighs, voice rising an octave higher when Jaehyun switches to swiping his tongue against the area instead.

“But you can definitely leave a mark somewhere else. Somewhere only you can see.” Jaehyun’s stomach violently coils at the suggestiveness of Taeyong’s tone, his words heatedly whispered right against his ear.

“Do you want that, Jaehyun? Want to mark the places that only you have the privilege of seeing and touching?"

Jaehyun frantically nods his head, a sudden surge of possessiveness hitting him.

“Let me take care of you first, yeah?” Taeyong slips out of Jaehyun’s hold, his knees meeting the carpeted flooring in Jaehyun’s room.

Taeyong pulls Jaehyun’s sweatpants and boxers down, mouth automatically moving to kiss up the side of Jaehyun’s cock, hard and desperate for attention. He sucks the tip into his mouth and runs his tongue along the slit. Jaehyun lightly threads his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, a wanton moan leaving his throat as he slightly pulls the hair in his grasp.

“Pull my hair, Jae.” Jaehyun hesitantly applies more pressure against Taeyong’s scalp and tugs, forcing Taeyong to relax his throat to take Jaehyun in deeper.

“Come on, baby, use my mouth. Make me choke on your cock.” 

Jaehyun starts to shallowly thrust into Taeyong’s mouth, hand holding his head down to keep his cock from slipping out. taeyong gags around him on a particularly hard thrust and jaehyun’s hips automatically halt, hand disappearing from the back of Taeyong’s head to let the other pull off for air.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jaehyun’s tone is laced with worry and Taeyong just gives him a reassuring smile, rubbing circles into his thigh.

“I’m fine, Jae.”

Before Jaehyun can get a reply out, Taeyong already takes him back into his mouth. He grabs Jaehyun’s hand and places it back on the crown of his head. Jaehyun starts to lift his hips again, thrusts slowly picking up in speed when he starts to feel his release quickly approaching. He firmly grasps Taeyong’s hair and keeps the other’s head still as his hips do all of the work.

Taeyong lets Jaehyun fuck his throat raw and his eyes start to water when Jaehyun pushes his hips up, hitting the back of his throat. Jaehyun fucks in a couple of more times, thrusts turning sloppy, when he finally reaches his peak and holds Taeyong’s head in place, groaning while emptying himself down Taeyong’s throat.

Taeyong gets up from his position on the ground, tackling Jaehyun until the younger is flat against the mattress while Taeyong straddles his waist. Taeyong rids himself of his clothes, letting out a choked moan when the sensitive skin of his cock brushes against Jaehyun. Taeyong takes one look at Jaehyun, eyes heavily lidded with want while watching Taeyong’s every move.  
  
Heat blooms underneath his skin at Jaehyun’s intense gaze.

“Can I try something, Jae?” Taeyong asks while intertwining his fingers with Jaehyun’s, leaving feathery kisses against his knuckles.

Jaehyun doesn’t have to think twice before giving Taeyong a nod of approval, already have placed his trust in the older since the first time they met.

“Can I ride your face?” Jaehyun’s eyes widen at Taeyong’s request, desire stirring molten hot in his gut.

“Fuck, _yes_.” Pleased with his response, Taeyong moves until his thighs are widely spread, barely straddling Jaehyun’s face.

Taeyong slowly lets his hips fall until Jaehyun’s mouth is a breath away from the heat in between his legs. He sinks down until he feels Jaehyun’s tongue flat against him for a brief second before lifting his hips back up. A whine of protest bubbles out of Jaehyun and Taeyong can only laugh, wanting to immediately sit back down on Jaehyun’s face but suppressing it to tease the younger.

“ _Please_ , Yong.” Jaehyun hands come up to wrap around Taeyong’s thighs, slightly tugging him down. Taeyong lets out a throaty moan into the stillness of the room once Jaehyun slowly drags his tongue against his rim.

Taeyong starts to gradually move his hips, working himself over Jaehyun’s mouth while tightly gripping the headboard. He chokes on a scream when Jaehyun holds his thighs in place and slips the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. Jaehyun grips the flesh of Taeyong’s thighs, rocking him back and forth over his tongue.  
  
“Jae— _Jae, stop_.” Taeyong pleads, an overwhelming amount of pleasure shooting up his spine as he lifts his hips, trying to escape the addictive feeling of Jaehyun working him open with his tongue.

With shaky legs, Taeyong gets up and settles himself down next to Jaehyun. He reaches over to the drawer besides Jaehyun’s bed and retrieves the bottle of lubricant. He eyes Jaehyun’s outstretched hand, silently asking for the bottle, and throws him a taunting smirk.

“Sit and watch, baby.” 

“But—” The complaint dies on Jaehyun’s tongue when he sees the disapproving look Taeyong shoots his way.  
  
“Be a good boy and sit there.” A jolt of arousal runs through Jaehyun at the pet name.   
  
Taeyong draws Jaehyun in for a brief kiss, before breaking away and giving the younger a gentle smile. Jaehyun puckers his lips again, a silent plea, and Taeyong indulges him and allows Jaehyun a couple of more pecks.  
  
When Taeyong settles down against the pillows, he spreads his legs, making sure to give Jaehyun a clear view. He coats his fingers in the clear liquid, circling two digits around his rim. He throws his head back, eyes shutting in pleasure, when he sinks his fingers inside. he buries them up to his knuckles before slowly extracting them.

“I wish it were your fingers inside of me. They always stretch me _so well_ , Jae.” Taeyong’s voice breaks off into a moan, starting to thrust his fingers at a steady pace. He slips a third finger in, opting to grind his hips down on his fingers instead of pushing them inside and his body jerks as he muffles a scream into Jaehyun’s pillow.

Before he can reach his peak, he halts the movement of his hips and slowly withdraws his fingers. He tosses a quick glance to Jaehyun’s side of the bed and his breath hitches at the sight of Jaehyun grasping his cock, pumping it at a steady pace. Taeyong’s body suddenly feels overbearingly warm, eyes meeting Jaehyun’s for a fleeting moment.

“Come here.” Taeyong breaks Jaehyun out of his haze, his hands automatically halting and limbs scrambling over to Taeyong.

Taeyong spreads his thighs to accommodate Jaehyun in between them and he reaches a hand down to give Jaehyun’s cock a couple of swift strokes. He lines Jaehyun up flush against his entrance, letting the tip slightly dip in before withdrawing it.

“Want to fuck me, Jae? Split me wide open with your cock while I lay here and scream your name?” 

“ _Please,_ ” Jaehyun pushes his hips forward, cock rubbing up against Taeyong’s slick entrance, aching to sink inside.

Taeyong decides to appease Jaehyun, biting back a moan when he feels the thickness of Jaehyun slowly stretching him open.

Jaehyun slots his face into Taeyong’s neck, whining as he pushes in, inch by inch, until he’s fully sheathed in the warmth of Taeyong’s body.  
  
“ _God_ , you’re so fucking thick, baby.” Taeyong struggles to relax his muscles around Jaehyun’s cock spreading him open.

Jaehyun retracts, just slightly, before pushing back in. Taeyong whimpers at the way Jaehyun’s cock drags against his walls, his stomach twisting in pleasure. Jaehyun starts to build up a steady pace, achingly slow and tender, fucking into Taeyong with careful, calculated thrusts. 

Jaehyun always starts out so soft, afraid of causing Taeyong any discomfort. He is always unbelievingly gentle when working Taeyong’s body open, treating him as if he’d shatter at the slightest touch.

Taeyong is used to control, used to power. Everyone caters to him, works hard to appease him. However, being with Jaehyun like this, Taeyong doesn’t want to be treated like a fragile piece of artwork. He wants it rough, wants it to _hurt_ , wants it to reach the point where he’s reduced to nothing but a pool of tears and Jaehyun’s name the only thing leaving his lips and reverberating off the empty walls of the room.

“Baby, I need you to go faster. Fuck me until I can barely walk in the morning, until the only thing I can feel tomorrow is _this_.” A throaty moan escapes Taeyong’s lips when Jaehyun complies, holding Taeyong’s hips down against the mattress and fucking Taeyong with more force.

“Feels so good, Yong. Want to be inside of you all the time,” Jaehyun mewls against Taeyong’s lips.

Jaehyun sharply presses his cock into Taeyong a couple of more times before pulling out, grabbing at Taeyong’s thighs and making him turn around. Taeyong shoves his face into the pillow, muffling a sob into the fabric, when Jaehyun enters him to the hilt in one fluid thrust.

Jaehyun sets a bruising pace, barely allowing Taeyong a chance to breath in between him pulling out until only the tip of his cock is inside of Taeyong and driving his hips forward, Taeyong letting out a filthy shout at the slide of Jaehyun’s cock hitting deep. Jaehyun alternates between pumping into Taeyong and stilling his hips, grinding hard into Taeyong’s body until Taeyong starts to see tiny specks of stars behind his eyelids.

Taeyong lets out a string of curses, body shaking, muscles tightening when Jaehyun’s cock hits the bundle of nerves inside of his body. He’s about to fall over the edge when Jaehyun swiftly pulls out, Taeyong letting out a wail of protest.

“Jae, _please_ fuck me, _fuck_ —” Taeyong chokes on his spit before Jaehyun turns him to lay back down on his back, and his body thrums with pleasure when Jaehyun slides back into him, the mixture of Jaehyun's precum and lube making it terribly easy.

Jaehyun lifts Taeyong’s legs, bending them and folding them against Taeyong’s chest, and readjusts his position on his knees. The new position allows Jaehyun to slide even deeper and gives him more leverage to pull back and steadily thrust back inside, the sound of his pelvis smacking against the swell of Taeyong’s ass.

Jaehyun snakes his hands down from where they were holding Taeyong’s thighs in place, down to the slender curves of his hips. He grasps the flesh there, leaving crescent-shaped indents, as he pulls Taeyong’s hips down onto his cock. Taeyong snaps his eyes shut, Jaehyun’s name like a prayer on his tongue, as his legs start to tremble.  
  
“ _Fuck, Jaehyunnie,_ ” Taeyong cries while Jaehyun roughly handles his body. Jaehyun's lips seek out Taeyong’s, mouths avidly moving against each other as they both start to get lost in the feeling of comfort that comes from the action.

Taeyong pulls back first to turn his head to the side, letting out a string of breathy moans. Jaehyun wraps a loose fist around Taeyong’s stiff length, pumping it in tandem to his thrusts. He rubs the tip and that sensation combined with Jaehyun’s cock hitting his prostate dead-on has Taeyong seeing stars and his throat aching from the hoarse screams slipping past his lips.

Pleasure rolls off his body in waves, feeling it travel from from the tips of his toes upward throughout his body. He thrashes his head from side to side, trying to escape the overwhelming feeling of pure bliss, but drowns in at as he releases all over Jaehyun’s hand.

Taeyong makes the mistake of looking directly into Jaehyun’s eyes, which are swimming with want and a little bit of something else that Taeyong chooses to ignore at the moment, and tears his gaze away from the younger. Crimson blooms beneath his cheeks, burning brightly and igniting his skin.

Jaehyun throws his head back, thrusts turning frantic, a tell-tale sign of his fast approaching orgasm. Taeyong is quick to catch on and he weakly clenches down on Jaehyun’s cock, the latter letting out a guttural groan.  
  
“Want to cum inside me, baby? Fill me up until I have to beg you stop?” Jaehyun harshly whines against Taeyong’s neck, slightly biting the area, as he nods his head fervently.

Taeyong cradles Jaehyun head, dropping a tender kiss against his temple, as he allows Jaehyun to use his body to completion. 

“Go ahead Jae, fill me up.” Taeyong whispers against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear before suppressing a whine, body burning with oversensitivity.

Jaehyun whimpers while roughly pushing his cock deeper into Taeyong, hips stuttering while the numbing pleasure consumes his body.   
  
“Fuck, ba— _Taeyong,_ ” Jaehyun comes undone, a deep groan clawing itself out of his throat.

Jaehyun starts to slowly pump his hips again, fucking his cum even deeper into Taeyong’s body. Some of Jaehyun's release seeps out from the side, thick and creamy and dripping down onto the sheets below them.

Once Jaehyun cleans the both of them up, he falls back into Taeyong’s outstretched arms. Taeyong kisses the crown of Jaehyun’s head as he holds him tight against his chest while humming a soft tune, instantly lulling Jaehyun to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
A shrill sound coming from Jaehyun’s bedside table rouses Jaehyun awake. He moves to shut the alarm off but his movements are restricted by a warm pair of arms tightly secured around his waist. He observes Taeyong and his chest tightens at the sight.

Taeyong’s deep shade of crimson hair is messily fanned over his pillow, a bit mused from Jaehyun’s hands last night. His neck, always so pale and smooth, is marred with tiny splotches of red. Jaehyun knows he’s going to get an earful when Taeyong wakes up. His eyes are closed, the rays of sunlight dancing high on his cheekbones and leaving an ethereal glow surrounding him.

Jaehyun can’t tear his eyes away from the sight, doesn’t _want_ to, and is about to drop a tiny kiss on a pair of rosy, plump lips that he spent so much time wrapped up in the previous night, when a series of brief knocks against his door halt his movements. 

Jaehyun’s heart drops, blood running ice cold, as his eyes focus on the doorknob, dreading even the slightest turn.

He almost cries out in relief when all he hears is a hasty 'Time to get up' followed by footsteps moving down the hall, away from his room. Jaehyun reluctantly gets out of bed to get ready for the day, shuffling around his room with careful steps to avoid waking Taeyong up.

When he’s all set to go, he gives Taeyong’s cheek a gentle peck, before slipping out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
Jaehyun effortly finds his spot in line, joining the other guards in his group for the morning’s training session. 

Youngho, a fellow guard whom Jaehyun had clicked with almost instantaneously, shoots a hand out to subtly smack Jaehyun’s behind as a form of greeting.

“You’re three minutes early. Way to beat your old record, Jae.” Youngho lightly teases and Jaehyun juts his elbow out, playfully grazing Youngho’s side.

A sharp blow of a whistle cuts through the air and the guards all go rigid, quickly getting into position.

“Before we begin training, the king would like to have a word with you all.”

Jaehyun sees the other guards go still, their breaths being held as the king makes his way towards them.

Jaehyun sees a flash of crimson from the corner of his eye and his body instantly relaxes, a sense of calmness washing over him.

“Good morning, everyone. Sorry for the short notice but I’ve decided to reassign some of you starting today.” A booming voice is heard over the chirping of the birds in the garden and everyone waits for the king to continue.

“Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung, and Dong Sicheng, you three will be reassigned to the front guard. You will join the guards on their trips to nearby towns to do some scouting as well as managing.”

“Seo Youngho and Lee Minhyung, you two will be reassigned to the training guard. You will be responsible for training any new guards we may receive as well as leading training sessions."

Jaehyun tries to mask his disappointment. He's the only one who hasn't been reassigned amongst his group and it puts a slight damper on his mood. 

“As for Jung Jaehyun, you’ll be reassigned as the prince's personal guard. You’ll escort him in and out of the castle. Please make sure my son is out of harm's way at all times.” The king finishes with a slight bow of his head in Jaehyun’s direction, silently asking him to promise to keep Taeyong safe.  
  
It takes a few seconds for Jaehyun to process what just happened and by the time he’s on the same page, palms sweaty and heartbeat slightly picking up in pace, Taeyong is already in front of him.

“Please leave me in your care, Jaehyun.” Taeyong looks directly into Jaehyun’s eyes, amusement dancing across his gaze. He grasps one of Jaehyun’s hands in his palm, subtly rubbing a thumb soothingly over the back of Jaehyun’s hand.

Jaehyun swallows the lump in his throat before meeting Taeyong’s gaze, voice coming out barely above a whisper as he gets lost in the warmth of Taeyong’s eyes staring fondly into his.

“It’d be a great honor, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim. it's messy and not proofread. hope yall still enjoy it though??????
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaeswon)


End file.
